ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Chibu
, also known as Alien Chibull, first appeared in the TV series Ultraseven. He appears in episode 9. Subtitle: History Ultraseven One night on a routine patrol, Soga and Furuhashi witnessed a girl on the street. She asked if one of them is Dan Moroboshi. Furuhashi thought she was pretty so he lied and said he was Dan. As she gave "Dan" a handshake, she released an electric shock and ran away. It was fortunate that Furuhashi pretended to be Dan. At the base, the whole Ultra Garrison wondered why did the girl go after Dan. They tracked her and realized she is an android. With Furuhashi injured, Dan and Soga were sent to capture her. While stopped at a park, Dan realized that children were playing police and thief, and each of them wore a similar badge to the android girl. He asked where did they got all of them as the children guided the two Ultra Garrison to an old man who sold them the toys. The toy seller retreated to an old house as Dan and Soga tracked him. They asked a lady how long had the old man lived in this area, she replied about a year. The captain contacted Dan and revealed the experiment results from the android’s badge: it was made from an extraterrestrial metal and that she might be dangerous. The old man called forth Zero One, the android girl and ordered her to take down Dan Moroboshi. Later at night, she lured Dan and his Ultra Garrison fellow to Point M, a toy shop. Both of them approached the old man and his android where he revealed that their objective is to control the children via his toys starting at midnight. Later, they were attacked by the toy disguised-security system. Dan became Ultraseven after he knocked down Soga to keep his identity a secret. He chased them to the top of the building. Ultraseven fired the Emerium beam at Android Zero, which turned her into a statue. The statue toppled over and smashed into pieces, killing Zero. As a last resort, the old man transformed into his true form, Alien Chibu. After a short fight, Ultraseven successfully killed him with the Emerium Ray. Trivia *Human form: Kenjiro Uemura *Alien Chibu is based on a brain and an octopus. *Alien Chibu's roar was originally used by the giant dragonfly larvae, Meganuron, in 1956's Rodan. *Alien Chibu's roar was later used for Varricane and Daidarahoshi. *It is stated by a magazine released at the time that every life form that inhabits Planet Chibu is under the control of electronic brain. *Although not physically seen, Alien Chibu is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Alien Chibu and Zero One was referred by Alien Icarus, Alien Valky, and Alien Nackle Gray in episode 51 of New Ultraman Retsuden, two weeks before the premiere of Ultraman Ginga S. Ultraman Ginga S An Alien Chibu appeared in the Ultraman Ginga S series named and acted as the main antagonist. He is also revealed to be a "Lived" Spark Doll, by someone unknown. His main base was a spaceship located orbiting the moon and wears an exosuit named that aids him in his works. Ultraman R/B Alien Chibu was the boss of NPTV host and cameraman, Alien Mefilas and Alien Zarab. He warned them that, if their program doesn't get the views, the show will be cancelled. Ultraman Taiga An individual named regarded himself as the greatest brain in the universe. He wanted to create the ultimate creature. To achieve that, he had many test subjects taken and used for his experiments; one of them was a Lunah named Moko, which was the pet of a boy named Kanta. Kanta went to EGIS for help. While the other members dismissed him, Hiroyuki Kudo decided to help because he was reminded of Chibisuke. They went to look for Moko in an abandoned building, where Hiroyuki saw many other captured monsters. The two were apprehended by Chiburoids sent by Mabuze, who contacted them via a hologram. He explained that he was capturing infant monsters in an attempt to create the ultimate creature, before he unleashed a Skull Gomora, who he created using the genes of Gomora, Red King and Ultraman Belial. Later on, Alien Zarab, Alien Godola and Alien Sran sought out Mabuze's help in defeating the Tri-Squad and Ultraman Tregear so that they could stand unopposed. Mabuze decided to help them by using the Belial samples he acquired to create Imit-Ultraman Belial, who was able to overcome each of the Tri-Squad members, though they had to give it a power boost using additional Belial cells when Ultraman Tregear appeared. Ironically, this became their undoing as Tregear led the Belial clone to destroy the building that the aliens were in, crushing them under the rubble. Just as he dies, Mabuze declares Chibu science to be the best in the universe. Trivia *Voice actor: Takahiro Mizushima *His name is based on the German literary character Dr. Mabuse *His final words is based on Rudol von Stroheim from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Data - Exceller= Alien Chibu Exceller - In-Suit= }} :;Stats *Height: 2 m (Normal), 2.4 m (Suit) *Weight: 450 kg (Normal), 5 t (Suit) *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Levitation: Like normal Alien Chibu, Exceller can levitate himself to move. He also used this to grab an object without the need of his own tentacles. *Chibu Loader Strong: Alien Chibu Exceller possessed an Exosuit named Chibu Loader Strong which he used in usual works or combat instead of levitating on his own like the Seven incarnation. **Mind Control Beam: Exceller can fire a pink ray of energy from his Loader Strong which activated his badge's true potential as remote controller. First seen used on Alien Guts Vorst after his last failure. **Teleportation: Exceller can teleport to any place it desires with his Chibu Loader Suit. He can also fire a ray from his suit to teleportation other beings to other places. **Energy Blast: Exceller's suit can fire an energy blasts from his hands. * : A specialized badge, Exceller would give these badges to his second-in-commands. Each had their own function: **Android One Zero: One of the components for her self destruct mode. **Alien Guts Vorst: Failsafe controller device. If Exceller no longer fond of Vorst, he would fire a pink energy blast at him, activating the badge's true function and Vorst would be under his control. *Spaceship: Alien Chibu Exceller possessed a spaceship which located at the moon that becomes his hideout. **Tractor Beam: The spaceship possessed a tractor beam that can attract objects to it. Used to attract any surfaced Victorium Stones. **Warp Gate: The spaceship holds a facility that can create a warp gate to teleport the person to anywhere they desired. *Android One Zero: Exceller's servant who is an incarnation of the previous Zero One. The android acts as the alien's enforcer. *Chiburoid: Exceller's forces who are tasked to serve him in most of his schemes. *Chibu Spark: Exceller's artificial Spark Device (similar to Ginga Spark, Ginga Light Spark, Dark Spark, and Dark Dummy Spark). This device allows the user to MonsLive Spark Doll kaiju to became one with them. This would be given to One Zero and any other of his minions for their use. *Spark Dolls: Exceller has a collection of Spark Dolls which he used for his minions. *MonsLive: Exceller can MonsLive on his own with any Spark Dolls he desired. He used it to MonsLive with Golza, Melba, Reigubas, Gan Q, and Super C.O.V. to become the monstrous Five King. It was unknown how did he actually MonsLived but it can be presumed that either he has the ability to MonsLive on his own (as shown chanting the Chibu Sparks' names) or a modified version of Chibu Spark was implanted in his body (his second transformation into Five King was shown where he laughs while the MonsLive initiation voice heard in the backgorund). Exceller0.png|Chibu Loader Strong Exceller CONTROLS..jpg|Mind Control Beam 6451f2f74c4465b33ac9c46a56d0de82.jpg|Chibu Circuit Alien Chibu Exceller Spaceship.png|Spaceship Alien Chibu Exceller Tractor Beam.png|Tractor Beam New 01.png|Android One Zero C tibloid.png|Chiburoid FiveKingTransformation.gif|MonsLive - Chibu Loader Strong= Chibu Loader Strong :;Powers and Weapons *Chibu Loader Strong: Chibu Loader Strong armed with an Exosuit that gave him multiple abilities. The suit shared its name with the alien. **Sword: Chibu Loader Strong can materialize a sword in combat. ***Breaker Stronger: Chibu Loader Strong's finisher attack, he dashed towards his target and slashed it with his sword. **Jet/Hover: Chibu Loader Strong's suit had a rocket that allowed him to maximize his jumping height, flight and even acting as a hover for safe landing. **Autopilot: The suit can be programmed in autopilot mode. **Self-Destruct Mechanism: The suit can turn itself into a bomb when needed. Chibu Loader Strong Sword.png|Sword Alien_Chibu_Breaker_Stronger.png|Breaker Stronger }} Other Media Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier An Alien Chibu named appeared in the TV Short Series version of the Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier arcade game. He is a member of the Guild Guard, a police/hunter team that served justice to the galaxy. Gandar Hunting Chibu Loader Strong was hunting a Plasma Kaiju Gandar. Chibu managed to deal damage to it using Breaker Stronger, but was quickly taken down by Gandar's Cold Blow. After seeing the Rush Hunters having a hard time "mining" the kaiju, Chibu contacted them and offered an alliance with them. Chibu teleported out of his Loader Exosuit and left the rest to the Rush Hunters, giving them full access to it's artillery, including it's "remote auto pilot system" and "self-destruct system". Merchandise Ultra Monster DX * Alien Chibu Exceller (Ultra Monster DX, 2014) **Release Date: August 9, 2014 **Price: 1,500 Yen ($14.26 USD) ***Shipping Price: 1,620 Yen (Tax included) ($15.40 USD) **Material: PVC, ABS **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Set content: Alien Chibu Exceller, Chibu Loader Strong As part of the Spark Doll Series, Alien Chibu Exceller was sold as a soft-vinyl doll. Here he was sold with his Chibu Loader Strong exosuit, where his figure can be removed by flipping up his windshield and pulling out the alien figure. The suit figure had articulations on his legs and his arms and a Live Sign underneath his left leg that enable the user to use any Spark scanners for toys. If scanned, it would initiate "Ultra/Dark Live, Chibu Seijin!", and when used for Victory Lancer's Ultrans, it would initiate "UlTrans, Chibu Seijin Tail!". Exceller_set.jpg Exceller close-up.jpg Exceller set out.jpg Gallery Alien-Chibu-0.jpg|Alien Chibu Human Form Alien-Chibu-1.jpg Alien Chibu 2.jpg Alien Chibu I pic.png Chibu Manga.jpg|Alien Chibu in Manga chiburu_figures.jpg|Multiple figures of Alien Chibu, brand unknown. Alien Chibu.jpeg|An Alien Chibu candy toy. chiburu003.jpg|Alien Chibu in comic id:Alien Chibu Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju